Aku suka sahabatku!
by Yukina Shina
Summary: Ketika sahabatmu berkata menyukaimu. saat itulah kau merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. mukamu memerah. menahan malu. \Ayo kita jalan-jalan!/ \J-jadi ini kencan?/ \Hei. aku kan belum menjawab pernyataanmu waktu itu, baka./ Sorry for bad summary :v Mind to RNR? Humornya gak ada loh :v


**DANSHI KOUKOUSEI NO NICHIJOU MILIK YASUNOBU YAMAUCHI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : Sementara T dulu (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing), Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), Friendship & Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, ALUR GAJE, CERITANYA ABAL-ABALAN, YAOI, DAN MOHON JIKA ADA YANG TERSINGGUNG, SINGGUNG SAYA BALIK :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arum Fionitia dengan nggak bangga mempersembahkan….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku suka sahabatku!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshitake POV

Musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, contohnya aja di Jepang ini. Di Jepang, saat musim semi sebuah bunga yang bernama bunga sakura bermekaran. Dan, musim semi sering sekali menjadi saksi diantara 2 orang yang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Termasuk denganku.

Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya. Namun, sepertinya aku memang harus mempercayainya. Jujur saja, ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling aneh dan membingungkan bagiku. Kalian penasaran? Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau menceritakannya sih…. Tapi, karena nanti kalian mati penasaran, jadi lebih baik kuceritakan saja deh *dor*

Flashback

Saat itu, aku sedang berada di kuil. Yah, aku ini emang bukan orang yang alim, jadi aku kesitu bukan untuk berdo'a, tapi iseng aja.

Tap…tap…tap…

Tak lama setelah aku sampai, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang makin lama mendekat ke arahku, begitu suaranya sudah semakin jelas, suara langkah kaki itu berhenti, dan digantikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Yoshitake?"

Akupun menengok, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. "Ah, Hidenori." Ucapku

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanyanya

"Gak ngapa-ngapain sih, cuman iseng aja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dariku. "Kau juga ngapain disini?"

"Aku…. Cuman mau mengingat masa lalu…."

Masa lalu? Maksudnya mengingat masa lalu gitu?Jadi dia itu gak punya ingatan tentang masa lalu gitu? Apa mungkin maksudnya setiap dia datang ke sini dia mengingat masa lalunya? Kayak di manga/anime gitu?

"Hei Yoshitake, mau main kerumahku?"

"Oh, boleh."

Aku dan Hidenori pun memulai perjalanan kami ke rumah Hidenori. Selama perjalanan, tak satupun dari kami memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, akupun memulai pembicaraan—

"Ne, Yoshitake."

—tapi sudah didahului olehnya.

"Iya?"

"Menurutmu….. bisakah kita jatuh cinta?"

"Hah? Ada apa tiba-tiba begini? Jatuh cinta? Hmm…Tentu saja bisa kan?"

"Kalau begitu…. Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika ada seorang gadis menembakmu?"

"Hmmm….. mungkin kalau dia sesuai dengan kriteriaku, mungkin aku akan menerimanya."

Dia menunduk, kemudian berkata "kalau ada laki-laki yang menembakmu gimana?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku "Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Apapun bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini. Kita tidak tau yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup kita laki-laki atau perempuan kan?"

"…."

"Jadi, singkat kata, kau menyukai seseorang yang bukan lawan jenismu?" ucapku langsung to the point

"…B-baka…..b-bukan itu maksudku…" Hidenori pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku, seolah-olah menghindari kontak mata langsung denganku.

"Kau itu kalo suka sama orang bilang aja, nanti aku bantuin kok."

"B-benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku mulai bertanya padanya "Hei Hidenori, kau suka sama dia udah berapa lama?"

"L-lama… udah lama… semenjak aku berteman dengannya…"

"Hmmm… apa dia sekelas dengan kita?"

"Iya…"

"…Tadakuni?"

Dia menggeleng

"Motoharu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi

"Mitsuo-kun?"

Dia menggeleng dengan lebih kuat

"Karasawa?"

10 menit berlalu aku mengucapkan nama anak-anak di kelas kami, hanya satu orang yang tersisa.

"…..Aku?"

Dia mengangguk dengan pelan.

Yoshitake POV off

Yoshitake terdiam, dia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Dia merasa seperti kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sungguh, Yoshitake. Tak hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu sekarang, orang di depanmu juga merasakan yang sama.

Keesokan harinya….

"Pagi.."

"Oh, pagi Yoshitake. Kau tidak bareng Hidenori?" Tanya Tadakuni

"Heh? Dia belum datang? Memangnya dia tidak memberikan kabar?"

"Tidak, kukira dia bareng denganmu."

"Oi, sensei datang."

Seluruh murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan belajar bab 3, buka halaman…"

Pandangan Yoshitake tertuju pada kursi di belakangnya, tempat dimana Hidenori biasa duduk. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir.

'Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguk Hidenori, mungkin dia benar-benar—' batin Yoshitake terputus oleh suara pintu kelas yang terbuka tiba-tiba

"P-pagi!"

"Alasan telat, Tabata-san?" ucap sang guru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Kesiangan, sensei."

"Bagus. Sekarang duduk di kursimu."

"Iya."

'Oke, gak jadi khawatir. Bodo amat. Mati aja sana, sialan. Bikin orang khawatir aja!' batin Yoshitake kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat kea rah luar jendela

"Sekarang, kita lanjutkan lagi."

-SKIP TIME-

Saat ini, seluruh murid SMA Sanada Utara sedang berhamburan untuk keluar dari neraka-ralat- maksudnya, sekolah mereka.

"Yoshitake. Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Tadakuni

Yoshitake mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi mukanya.

"K-Kalian…. jahat…. Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku…." Ucap Hidenori dengan aura jahat + cemburu (?) melihat Tadakuni dan Yoshitake yang pulang bareng

Yoshitake dan Tadakuni langsung sweatdrop melihat aura suram Hidenori yang membara

"Ah iya, ayo kita juga pulang bersama Hidenori!" jawab Tadakuni untuk menenangkan Hidenori

"…."

Angin pun berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan menerpa ketiga cowok SMA yang sedang berbagi cerita ini.

"Hei…. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" ajak Tadakuni

"Mmm…. Aku akan ikut. bagaimana denganmu Yoshitake?"

"Aku ikut saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall yang baru dibangun di dekat pusat kota?" usul Hidenori

"Ah, itu ide bagus Hidenori! Gimana kalo kita sekalian nonton film di bioskopnya?" seru Tadakuni

Hidenori dan Yoshitake mengangguk setuju. Tak terasa, rumah Tadakuni sudah di depan mata.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok!"

"Iya. Sampai ketemu besok!"

"sampai ketemu besok….."

Tap….tap…tap…

Setelah pulangnya Tadakuni, keheningan menyelimuti Yoshitake dan Hidenori. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena tidak tahan terus-terusan diem-dieman, akhirnya Hidenori angkat Handphone. Saat melihat ponselnya, dia baru tersadar kalau ada 2 pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

 **From : Okaa-san**

 _Hidenori, tiba-tiba saja otou-san mendapat tiket liburan selama 3 hari di luar kota. Jadi kami tidak akan ada di rumah selama 3 hari. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!_

 **From : Nii-chan**

 _Hidenori, hari ini aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi kemping selama 3 hari. Kunci rumah aku taruh di bawah keset, ambil saja ya._

"…..Yoshitake."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini?"

"Boleh saja."

"Tapi, aku pulang dulu untuk mengambil baju. Boleh kan?" Tanya Hidenori lagi

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai ketemu nanti!"

Hidenori pun berlari meninggalkan Yoshitake yang sendirian.

-Di rumah Yoshitake-

Ting tong

Kreek…

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga.."

"Hehe, maaf. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan saja."

Yoshitake langsung menggiring Hidenori ke kamarnya, saat di perjalanan ke kamar Yoshitake, mereka bertemu dengan kakak Yoshitake.

"Ah, Nee-san. Maaf ya baru bilang, hari ini Hidenori menginap di rumah kita. Tak apa kan?"

"Ya. Hanya saja, kalau dia mencari masalah, aku pastikan dia pulang dengan tubuh yang tak utuh." Ucap kakaknya dengan nada super sadis

Hidenori dan Yoshitake sweatdrop.

"Iya, nee-san."

Bruk!

Hidenori langsung menaruh tasnya di meja belajar Yoshitake "Hei, bolehkakh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yoshitake yang sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya, melirik Hidenori dan bergumam

"Sebaiknya besok kita berangkat bersama atau tidak?"

"…. Terserah…"

Habis. Percakapan itu langsung habis disaat itu juga. Kemudian, Yoshitake mengambil PSP-nya dan meninggalkan Hidenori yang sedang merenung—ralat—maksudnya baca komik dengan santai.

15 level sudah dimainkan Yoshitake. 20 volume komik sudah dibaca Hidenori. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap tak ingin bicara satu sama lain. mereka terlalu senang dengan kesenangan mereka sendiri, atau terlalu bingung untuk memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan?

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara dering handphone Yoshitake dan Hidenori yang berdering di saat bersamaan. Reflek, sang pemilik langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

 **From: Tadakuni**

 _Yoshitake, Hidenori…. Besok aku tidak jadi ikut…. Maafkan aku ya… jadi besok kalian berdua saja, oke? Aku besok ternyata harus bekerja…. Maaf ya… :3_

"…"

"…"

"Jadi besok kita berdua saja?" Tanya Hidenori dengan muka memerah

"Sepertinya begitu…. Kalau begitu, besok kita siangan dikit aja."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu.."

Sungguh, Hidenori tidak akan menyangka. Bahwa dia akan jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Yoshitake. Ulangi. BERDUA SAJA. Itu cukup membuat jantung Hidenori terus berdetak kencang. Dan kebetulan suasana kamar ini sangat sepi, Yoshitake dapat mendengar suara detakan jantung Hidenori yang berdegup kencang.

Yoshitake awalnya tak peduli, tapi begitu ia pikir-pikir, bukankah ini seperti kencan? Jalan-jalan, berdua saja? Ah, sepertinya Yoshitake tidak begitu peduli. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ada suara degupan jantung lainnya yang mengikutimu, Hidenori.

"Yoshitake, saatnya makan malam." Panggil sang kakak

"Ayo, Hidenori." Ajak Yoshitake dan disambut anggukan oleh Hidenori

Hidenori dan Yoshitake kini berada di ruang makan. Di meja makan hanya terdapat nasi, tahu, telur mata sapi, tempe, ikan as—(Readers: lu mau mati thor? *ngeluarin senjata tajam* Author: d-dosa saya masih banyak….)

"Hidenori. Maaf ya hanya dapat menyediakan ini. Sekarang uangku dan uang kakakku sedang menipis, dan orangtua kami belum pulang…. Jadi gini deh.." ujar Yoshitake dengan senyuman biasanya

"Tak apa kok"

Selesai makan, Hidenori dan Yoshitake kembali ke kamar Yoshitake.

"Oyasumi, Hidenori."

"Oyasumi, Yoshitake."

Lampu kamar Yoshitake pun dimatikan, Hidenori mulai mencoba tidur dengan menarik selimut yang ia bagi 2 dengan Yoshitake. Ya, mereka tidur satu ranjang. Tapi tenang, Yoshitake sudah tidur kok. Tak akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tak lama, kelopak mata Hidenori tertutup.

Kedua pemuda itupun tidur dengan sangat nyaman. Dan mereka mungkin sekarang sedang bermimpi apa yang akan terjadi besok.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

A/N: Hey yo, whats up guys? Disini Arum Fionitia desu~~ entah kenapa, setelah saya nonton ulang danshikou dari eps.1 – eps.12 saya termotivasi untuk bikin fanfic danshikou, tapi kenapa jadi yaoi gini? -v- Hah, yasudahlah… yang sudah ya sudah…. :v Untuk update, kayaknya sih agak lama. Karena kayaknya waktu yang gak banyak, tugas yang menumpuk, ide yang mentok, dan author yang mager :v ….. -_-" parah.

Btw, sorry ya kalo ini tak cukup memuaskan para readers sekalian :v namanya juga pemula, males2an lagi :v *dor*

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Tolong Review/Favorite/Follow! Thank you~!

#A.F


End file.
